villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tokai Kawaji
Tokai Kawaji is the main antagonist of the 2006 video game, Red Steel. Biography Tokai Kawaji is the son of Ichiro Kawaji, who is an old friend of Otori-Sensei. He was the enemy of the Sato Clan leader, Isao Sato and the Sanro Kai. Ichiro Kawaji, was killed by the Sanro Kai by seppuku pledge (an ancient tradition of ceremonial suicide). He was the original owner of the ancient sword The Katana Giri before Isao Sato claimed as its own and the symbol of the Sato Clan. This fuled Tokai's thirst for vengence. Over many years, Tokai was controlling a crime ring through Toyko and gained more and more power every day. He had a mistress named Mama San Sasori, who controlled the Geisha district in Tokyo. Tokai also had an agent named Ryuichi, Sato's former lieutenant, who helped him kidnap Miyu, in order to bargin her for the Katana Giri. When Scott's girlfriend Miyu was kidnapped he send a message to Sato that if he dosen't deliver the Katana Giri to him, he would kill her. But he later told Scott that he might keep Miyu as his "lover". Tokai was willing to do everything to get his hands at the Katana Giri and use is to kill his fathers murderers. If the end when Scott defeates Tokai, he say that he can give him an antidote to the Komori posion that is deadley, since Ortori and his daughter Mariko was injured by it and was dying. In the moment Ortori was willing to kill Tokai, Scott stops Ortori (determinant) and breaks the Katana Giri. If that happens, Tokai survives. Miyu then said that they had enough death around their clan and that Tokai must keep his promise to give up the antidote for his life. She was able too convince Tokai that by giving this kind of power to her enemies, she makes a step toward reason and peace. Tokai took them to the antidote and cured both Ortori and Mariko. The fate of Tokai is not totally comfirmed, but he is still alive and Ortori says that they will try to act as wisely as Scott did, when he saved him from being executed. If Scott don't stop Ortori, he kills Tokai and Ortori soon dies of the poison. Personality Tokai is very aggressive, tendentious, argumentative, confrontational, and unsympathetic, so he has a very great temper. In the beginning his was fuled by hatred for the people who killed his father and was willing to everything to get his revenge. He still carries some honor with in him. In the end when Scott finally defetaed him, he comes back to some reason that he would save Ortori's life (even though he was the man who executed his father) in order to be spared from suffering the same fate as his father. Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Power Hungry Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Honorable Category:Crime Lord Category:Kidnapper Category:Fighters Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Category:Imprisoned Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Torturer Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Greedy Category:Legacy Category:Ninjas Category:Sadists Category:Anti-Villain